darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
444
Nathan 'rescues' Millicent from Noah who leaves Barnabas' cane behind. Millicent believes it was Barnabas who attacked her. Millicent later visits Nathan and asks him to stay in Collinsport. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. On this night in the garden on the Collins estate, a young woman expects to meet someone who will defend her honor. Millicent Collins comes to the garden carrying a case with two dueling pistols. She is observed by Nathan Forbes and Noah Gifford. Noah is wearing a cloak like that of Barnabas Collins and a mask and gloves. He also has Barnabas' cane. He approaches Millicent from behind and uses the cane in an attempt to strangle her. Act I Nathan comes to Millicent's rescue, grabbing Noah and punching him. Noah hits Nathan with the cane, then runs off. Nathan goes to comfort Millicent. She says she didn't see the face of her attacker, but did see the cane. It had a wolf's head, just like the cane Barnabas has. Nathan asks why Barnabas would want to attack her. Naomi Collins comes looking for Millicent and Nathan explains what happened. Although Naomi is grateful that Nathan intervened, she wants to know what he was doing on the Collins estate. He explains that he could not leave Collinsport without saying good-bye to Millicent. He asks for a chance to be alone with Millicent. Reluctantly, Naomi withdraws to wait for Millicent along the path. Act II Nathan tells Millicent that the hurt he caused her was not done maliciously. He will go to Boston on the morning carriage and get a new assignment. “Believe one thing…I love you,” he tells her. He kisses her on the forehead, and then Millicent leaves to go meet Naomi. As she leaves, Nathan smirks. Back at Collinwood, Millicent tells Naomi that she got a note from Barnabas to meet with him but he tried to strangle her. Naomi tells her she must be mistaken. The cane she saw must only resemble the one Barnabas has. Millicent is not convinced. When Naomi goes upstairs, Millicent starts to go outside again, but changes her mind. Act III Noah is sitting in Nathan's room, waiting for his return. He wants to leave town, afraid that Millicent saw his face, but Nathan assures him she did not. Nathan starts packing, which puzzles Noah. Nathan explains that it must appear he is planning to leave town in the morning when Millicent comes to see him shortly. Noah does not believe Millicent will come, but Nathan says that is part of his plan, and she will come. He tells Noah to leave, but Noah wants to stay to see if Millicent is really going to come. Act IV They hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and Nathan finally convinces Noah to leave through the back door. Nathan opens the main door to Millicent, who reiterates her thanks and asks him to stay in Collinsport. They embrace. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Craig Slocum as Noah Gifford Background information and notes Production * The suitcase Nathan is using is the same one used by Barnabas and others. Story * It appears Nathan has just one uniform. When packing, the only clothes he packs are underclothes. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 444 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 444 - Anatomy of a Speed BumpCategory:Dark Shadows episodes